


How to Make Your First YouTube Collab Happen

by imahira



Category: Haikyuu!!, Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, Texting, YouTube Drama, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: YouTube collabs are a great way to network with other YouTubers and gain new subscribers.
Relationships: Hiratsuka Taira/Imaoka Shinobu
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

* * *


End file.
